


Something in Her Smile

by philippageorgiou



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippageorgiou/pseuds/philippageorgiou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place on Jocelyn's birthday, a year after season two</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in Her Smile

The soft morning sunlight poured in through the lace curtains, creating a halo of light above the sleeping head of Jocelyn Knight. She slowly woke, her cheeks flushed pink and her hair falling in soft curls across the pillow. At the sound of footsteps her sleepy pout turned into a smile, and it was not long before she felt the familiar presence of Maggie Radcliffe beside her on the bed.

“Morning!” Maggie said light-heartedly, a childlike grin on her face. She leaned down and kissed Jocelyn with a gentle passion and, as Jocelyn’s eyes opened, Maggie tilted her head to face her and raised her eyebrows mischievously.

“Maggie,” Jocelyn said sternly, trying to conceal her curiosity in such a way that, unbeknownst to her, Maggie was not in the slightest fooled by, “what are you up to?”

Maggie hesitated, waiting just long enough for Jocelyn to have been overtaken with a desperate interest and then quickly revealed a party popper from behind her back and, before Jocelyn could stop her, popped it into the air above her, sprinkling confetti across the bed in a soft snowfall of colour. Maggie let out a wicked laugh while Jocelyn made an attempt - an unsuccessful one albeit - to hit her with the pillow between fits of laughter. 

Maggie hid her face in the now colour-speckled pillow beside her, and it wasn’t long before their playful brawl quietened as Jocelyn reached over to ruffle her hand affectionately through Maggie's hair, golden in the sun’s morning glow.

"Happy birthday, Joce." Maggie's tone had shifted and, even in her sleepiness, Jocelyn recognised the honesty in her voice that she knew, from the sixteen years they had known each other, was reserved only for the most heartfelt and sincere of moments. 

“I adore you; you know that, don’t you?”, Jocelyn whispered ardently, her eyes hazy with sleepy contentment, as Maggie sat up and started across the room towards the door, smiling proudly to herself.

"Breakfast in five." She had now reverted back to her familiar complacency, now glancing cheekily at Jocelyn.

“Maggie Radcliffe, you never cease to amaze me.”

Standing in the dazzling spotlight of morning sun in the doorway, Maggie turned around and nodded with a teasingly smug precision, spreading a doting smile across Jocelyn's face, and they both knew that it was just the beginning of a day of pure bliss. ♦


End file.
